Seasons of Spanking
by Chosha Kurohyou
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles, some connected, some not. All bound together by the people in them, and another certain theme. All canon pairings apply. Warning, spanking inside. Don't like, please don't read.


**Well...this is part of a collection of little drabbles I've started, all RENT related based on various parts of their lives. I've got a couple more practically written, in what I am currently calling the Seasons of Spanking. I'm actually planning on taking requests with different pairings and situations, so feel free to speak up. And fair warning, this is Musical Verse, so anyone who's just seen the movie, the Valentines Day incident was where Take Me Or Leave Me is originally from.  
**

**So...welcome to my first, a MoJo fic, Take Me or Spank Me, all 2,300+ words of it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.**

**Warning: Minor lesbian action, spanking**

**

* * *

**

Maureen sighed, flopping on the couch of her and Joanne's small, but comfortable apartment. Her lover was working overtime for the fifth day in a row, leaving Maureen alone to contemplate the failure of her latest audition with the simple company of her chocolate swirl ice cream.

With little interest in what she was doing, she turned on the T.V. and began scanning the channels. News: boring, cartoons: no, Food Network: Never, soap opera: possible, crime drama: Why not?

The crime scene on the screen was fairly gruesome, the body was blood covered and it looked vaguely like it's intestines were ripped out. Ew. But detective what's-his-name who was investigating the murder was pretty hot, and his female coworker was incredibly yummy.

She wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Joanne, and her fashion sense had nothing on Angel, but still, she made great eye candy while Maureen waited for her lover to come home.

And yet, nearly an hour and a half, and one and a half episodes of the show later, it was dark, and Joanne had yet to return home. Shaking her head and sending brown curls flying in all directions, she picked up her phone, intent on calling Mimi and making plans while Joanne slaved away.

She grinned when Mimi picked up the phone, and was completely thrilled that the younger girl, wasn't working that night. It was apparent that Mimi was more than ready for a girls night out, and Angel was already ready to go out to dance the night away.

Making quick arrangements to meet the other girls in half an hour at their favorite club, Glow, Maureen gleefully began to get ready.

Within moments, her outfit was complete, her black, skin tight leather pants that she knew accentuated her curves in all the right ways. In addition to the pants was a crimson v-neck shirt that exposed just enough cleavage to be acceptable, and was sleeveless and fell halfway down her navel.

A leather jacket was the final touch to her wardrobe, though she only planned on wearing it long enough to ward off the mid-March chill.

Her makeup was a slightly more drawn out process, her mascara had to be just right, and the time it took to find just the right shade of eyeshadow, and then do it just right was almost excruciating. She didn't bother with lip stick, but a little lip gloss could easily go a long way. She left her hair down, and grinned at the image she presented: just a little wild, and plenty of fun.

Slinging her three inch heels over her shoulder she began the quick walk across town to the club, singing to herself the entire way.

* * *

The club was packed, filled with hot bodies grinding together to the rhythm of the music. Angel and Mimi were dressed similarly to Maureen, Angel with shiny black tights, a bright purple skirt and a matching purple halter top: genetics or not, that girl new how to dress. And Mimi was clad in her usual attire, her black shirt clung to her in all the right places, and she wore ripped black skinny jeans that showed off just how good her ass was.

Of course, even though they were dressed like it, neither of the other girls was dressed to pick up anyone. No, they were like Maureen, here to attract attention and burn off stress.

Maureen grinned as she linked one arm with Mimi, the other with Angel. They made their way to the center of the dance floor, ignoring any looks they got. While the other two girls danced together, Maureen was content to dance with the first person who found her.

They danced like that for what felt like hours, dancing with each other, with strangers and generally everyone who was willing. Maureen quickly learned that Angel seriously knew how to move her hips. It was almost amusing to see the way that such obviously straight men were distracted by her dancing, only to be scared off when they realized Angel was really a guy.

Despite the fact it was a blatant reminder of the truth Angel so desperately wanted to disregard, the look on their faces about the fact that _they'd just groped a guy!_ and that _damn, his legs are better than my girls!_ was all Angel needed to make it mostly worth the while.

And even that was nothing compared to the looks on their faces when they saw Mimi's ass, then their flexibility. And then they saw the diamond studded ring that Roger had bought her for attempting to quit, and meaning it this time. Those poor boys who completely lost all hope.

And every man who went after Maureen was greeted with a seductive sway of the hips, beckoning fingers that drew him closer, to be greeted by the knowledge that she was a lesbian.

* * *

Finally breaking away from the crowd, the three girls seated themselves at the bar, each ordering cool, fruity drinks. Absently swirling the contents of her drink, Maureen smiled at the other girls. "So...Meems, been having fun at work lately?" She asked, smiling flirtingly.

The Latina laughed, shoving Maureen lightly, "Yes, of course. Old drunken perverts who want to get some. Just what I love and adore." She retorted sarcastically, "Just thank God it pays well." She muttered

Maureen laughed, raising her glass, "I'll drink to that!" The other girls raised their drinks as well, clinking the rims together before drinking deeply.

Angel giggle, "That's only because they're paying for your drink."

''Damn straight." Maureen agreed, "I'd pay for my own, but _no_ those damn judges have no taste." She crossed her arms angrily, pouting.

Angel pursed her lips, her gaze sympathetic. "Oh, Maureen, Honey. I'm sure those judges just needed someone with less talent. They wouldn't want to make the other's jealous, Sugar."

Mimi nodded, "Besides, those judges obviously don't know just how bad ass you are girl." She grinned, "That and they were all obviously afraid you'd just kick their asses the first time they pissed you off."

Maureen couldn't help but agree to that one, she was well known for a short temper and radical ideals, "But we could've gone over the moon!" The girls broke out into giggles once more.

About fifteen minutes later, the other girls left, but Maureen didn't want to leave just yet. Joanne _had_ made her wait for so long, with just an "I'll be late" again. So she deserved to wait just a little longer.

A small part of her mind reminded her that they'd discussed something along these lines after the Valentine's Day groundhog incident. Maureen was supposed to tell Joanne when she was feeling smothered, or if the other was being inattentive or a workaholic. And Joanne was supposed to tell her when she was being to wild. And it'd worked decently for a month. To bad she didn't care right now.

She ordered another drink, this one stronger than the last and she savored it slowly. Mimi had left enough money for a few more drinks, and a cab, so she wasn't worried in the slightest about getting home.

* * *

Two hours later, the day was retreating into the wee hours of the morning and Maureen had danced with, and kissed, quite a few people who'd been able to attract her interest under the influence of the drinks she'd bought, and those they'd bought for her.

It wasn't like Joanne would ever know anything; and besides, she hadn't been home enough to even care. A girl had to get some love _somehow_ after all, and if it took a few drinks and some strangers to get more than a kiss and some snuggling, then well, that was that.

But it was nearing two in the morning, and she knew Joanne would be mad, and maybe worried, if she was even awake. It was Friday, meaning she wouldn't have to go into work the next morning.

Not that that had ever stopped her.

But as it was, Maureen hailed a taxi and gave the driver her address, attempting not to sound as drunk as she felt. She thought it worked, as the driver wasn't giving her any lecherous glances, and was mostly acting as if she was unappealing.

It was with a sigh of relief, and thoughts of a warm, soft bed-and maybe some snuggling with Joanne- that she exited the taxi and paid the driver before heading to their appartment in the building.

Their apartment was quite sadly on the fifth floor, but seeing it was in far better condition than the rest of her friends, she couldn't quite complain. They had an elevator, after all.

Reaching the door, Maureen sighed, at the realization that it was locked. Of course. Which of course, meant Joanne was probably asleep; and without Maureen there, she'd be hogging the bed too.

And yet, once she finally got the door open after managing to find her key, she found that the light to the bedroom was still on, and that Joanne was still awake, clad in blue sweat pants and a tank top.

Joanne frowned once she registered Maureen's appearance-ruffled clothes, faint traces of lipstick on her neck, and mused hair- and then she sighed. "Where have you been, Maureen?"

"Clubbin' with the girls." Maureen explained, proud of the way her words weren't slurred...badly.

"With what girls?" Joanne asked, "I called Mimi and Angel, and they said they left you at Glow hours ago." Came the calm, almost steely reply.

Maureen shrugged, peeling off her shirt as she entered the bedroom, only to hunt down a spaghetti strap shirt to wear to sleep. "So I stayed a little longer. Big whoop."

"You stayed a little longer," Joanne sniffed and her nose wrinkled, "Had quite a few drinks," Her eyes moved to Maureen's neck, "And apparently had a little fun."

Maureen shrugged again, pulling of her leather pants and searching for a pair of shorts or something to wear. She was to hot. "Well s'not like you do anything anymore." She muttered

"What?"

"You've worked late for a week straight." Maureen pointed out, shorts and shirt in hand, "You're barely awake when you get home, and you've left me alone almost this entire time."

"I'm trying to support us until you get a part!" Joanne protested

"Yeah, but with no relationship is their an us?" Maureen retorted, hands on her hips, "Because there's a lot of you, and a lot of me, but a serious lack of 'us'." She glared at her girlfriend.

Joanne ran a hand through her tightly curled hair. "I know, Maureen, but I've had a big case, and I _am_ trying to make it so we can live well...maybe give a little to help the others." She paused, walking over to Maureen and touching her shoulder. "And we've talked about this, Maureen. That the next time i got to controlling, or you got to wild, we'd discuss it instead of acting out."

Maureen nodded, sullenly, looking suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"And we both agreed that if we refused to listen to the other, or chose not to talk about it, there would be consequences, didn't we?"

Maureen nodded again, averting her eyes, especially when Joanne pulled her over to their large, comfortable bed. Joanne sat down, and pulled Maureen with her, not to a sitting position, but over her lap. Suddenly Maureen was afraid.

"What? What do you think you're doing, Joanne?" The diva demanded, the clothes slipping from her fingers "This isn't right!"

"You acted like a child Maureen." Joanne explained, resting one hand on her back, "And we agreed there would be consequences. In this case, the punishment will fit the crime." She said, rubbing soothing circles along the small of her back.

"You're-You're going to spank me?" Maureen demanded, looking at her in sheer shock, "What have you stolen from Collins? What the hell are you on?" She asked, pushing herself up.

Joanne's arm pushed her down firmly, accepting no struggle. "This can go easily, or it can be difficult, Maureen. But it's going to happen. Now." And with that, the first blow landed on Maureen's bottom.

She jerked at the blow, eyes wide with disbelief. She couldn't believe Joanne would ever do this, but the sting told her it was really happening, and before she could think any more about it, another sharp blow landed on her ass, this time on the other cheek with a sharp _THWAP._

Maureen bit her lip hard to muffle her cries of protest as Joanne continued to deliver the sharp smacks to her prone body. Each smack sent a flash of humilliation through her, accompanied by a fresh wave of pain. It seemed Joanne was set on making every inch of her ass ache, and to make it worse, she was attacking her upper thighs as well.

Maureen gave up on holding in the cries of pain as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't help them, and could hardly keep them contained. As another smack was pressed to her ass, this time to both cheeks, she gave up on that too, crying openly.

She wasn't sure how much longer the spanking went on before it was finally over. Before Joanne finally let her up and pulled her into a gentle embrace, soothingly warm fingers running circles along her back.

She sighed when her girlfriend's lips pressed first to her forehead, and then claimed her own in a gentle kiss. "It's okay now, Maureen, you're forgiven now." She murmured, her fingers sliding to her shoulder.

Gentle fingers brushed away the tears that had formed, and Joanne kissed her once more. "Better?"

Maureen sighed, she felt like her legs and upper thighs were on fire. She wanted to scream in frustration, but she knew that deep down, she probably deserved it. A lot.

So despite the pain, she straddled Joanne, taking care not to sit, as she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend. She tangled her fingers in Joanne's hair, pressing closer carefully, "Not yet. But you can make it _much better._"

* * *

**That is all, my friends and lovely readers.**

**Feel free to review!  
~Chosha  
**


End file.
